


With loneliness - and nothing else

by Glitcher_749



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, Loneliness, My First Work in This Fandom, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Post-War, Stand Alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:59:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitcher_749/pseuds/Glitcher_749
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter felt the loneliness even though he knew that there were people all around him. He felt the urge to just let go with every breath he took? And he never stopped feeling sick of the pain, the suffering and the sense that he was alone. Or maybe he did, as numbness seeped into his skins, leaving him breathless and cold, with nothing but the cold aching abyss that sucked him in and left him falling.</p>
<p>Harry Potter had no one to turn to. He was alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter<br/>First Work (I will ignore flames so)<br/>R&R :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	With loneliness - and nothing else

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Fujoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fujoshi/gifts).



> A/N: First work posted here :)))) Read & Review  
> Btw @The_Fujoshi its NN (aka the person you introduced this website to, and sent me an invite to the wrong email which I realised late sorry 'bout that)

  Have you ever felt so lonely even though you knew that there were people all around you? Have you ever felt the urge to just let go? And have you ever felt so sick of it – of everything, the pain, the suffering and the sense that you are alone that just seeps into your skin and leaves you breathless and cold?

  These questions may seem redundant, completely absurd even, as these feelings have never existed for you, making you feel disbelief at their very existence. For Harry Potter, these three questions seemed to be overarching, filling his subconscious with doubt and worry even as he smiled and joked and acted like everything was alright. It wasn’t. It felt like he had no one to turn to; he saw the distrust – the distance from the Weasley’s, even though they hid it well with the love they “tried” to shower him with. He wasn’t blind, he could see. He noticed the hint of pain in George’s eyes every time he looked at himself in the mirror, the slight resentment that lurked in their eyes whenever they looked at him. He saw. Besides, it’s not like he wasn’t to blame for being unable to save Fred on time, for leaving him to die and letting Voldemort live for as long as he did. “They aren’t my family anyways,” he added bitterly.

  Ron and Hermione were making the best out of their lives. They had a relationship that was going strong, a life full of contentment and satisfaction ahead of them, with nothing to stop them. In reality however, this life excluded one thing; Harry. He would have thought that they would have stuck around; after everything that they’ve been through together. He thought that they could still be together, the Golden Trio, even after the dark was defeated. He was wrong. They were happy, but without him. They no longer needed him, leaving him farther and farther behind with every step they took forward. They didn’t look back, not once.

  Ginny, well Ginny was another story. She had thought that once the war was over they would get back together. Rest assured they did, though not for long. Ginny wanted a life of peace and happiness, where she could forget the past that haunted her, the eerie red glowing orbs that still shone in the darkness of her dreams. She wanted a light to clear the darkness that resided within her and move on. She couldn’t handle him. She couldn’t deal with her own demons, and couldn’t stand having to fight his as well. He had simply stopped resisting, numb to the powers that had shattered him before gluing him back together only to be thrown down twice as hard. His lack of reaction, lack of passion or the will to go on had simply frightened her, throwing her back to her devil that tortured her twice as hard, revelling in her screams of fear. So she had left, leaving him behind to deal with the pieces that were flying away with the wind of time.

 His parents were gone too. Throughout his life, the only constant that stayed with him was the love that he knew his parents had given him. When he was in the darkness of the cupboard that once served as his haven, he would think about the family he once had. And though the only memory he could remember was the cold green light and a high-pitched laughter, his heart warmed when he heard his mother’s voice, making the embers that resided in his heart glow with the love that he once received and the overwhelming sadness to engulf him with an intensity that left him crying and begging for it to please just stop. When he concentrated hard enough, he would catch a bit of his mother’s melodious voice, humming a soft lullaby that he could not place the name of. It was this knowledge that he was loved and cherished before, no matter the current circumstances, that led him to push on even as the odds were stacked completely against his favor.

  He wished that he could not fathom why his parents would want to leave him, but could only curse his ability to understand their reasoning. They must have thought that he would not have wanted to be burdened by them, having a life ahead of him with an endless amount of opportunities, not being held back by the thoughts of the past. That had to be the reason, for the other option was far too painful to bear. “Then again, would it really be a surprise if they truly didn’t love you?” The kind words, brimming with love for their child twisted and warped, distorting it to form grotesque voices that stung his heart and filled it with poison. Hatred now coloured their voices, mocking him bitterly with the possibility that love had never been part of his existence.

  It mattered not, for he no longer felt their presence in his very being, feeling a part of his heart, a vital part of his soul had simply faded away, leaving him in anguish as he felt the emptiness inside him, slowing consuming him.

  Harry Potter felt the loneliness even though he knew that there were people all around him. He felt the urge to just let go with every breath he took? And he never stopped feeling sick of the pain, the suffering and the sense that he was alone. Or maybe he did, as numbness seeped into his skin, leaving him breathless and cold, with nothing but the cold aching abyss that sucked him in and left him falling.

Harry Potter had no one to turn to. He was _alone_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it :))  
> Or at least got feels, I know I did


End file.
